Shounen Ai
by allekto
Summary: the title makes it pretty obvious, but... this has rather tame shounen ai/yaoi content, Kensuke & Yamachi. it's so sappy that I had to have been on something when I wrote it, and on even more of whatever it was when I decided to post it. ugh, the sugary
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Hi all! So, I forget who wrote it, but I just re-read someone's Digimon Yaoi Fanfic Drinking Game rules. It has occurred to me that not only is that damn funny, but I've definitely done a lot of the things on that list. First and foremost: made Daisuke and Ken older so that I don't feel like a pervert should they sleep together in my story. So I've decided to write a fic that takes place when they're young. And no, they're not going to have sex because I will feel like a pervert… which I guess I am anyway. Oh well.

Warnings: check the title of the story it should be a big clue, Kensuke/Daiken! and they're just so cute… some kissing and stuff, but other than that it's pretty tame

Disclaimer: Must we really go through this? I don't own these characters. I don't own the show they come from. Some wealthy bastards own it all, I am but a penniless writer.

__

Shounen Ai

Dawn blossomed over the city, kissing the buildings with light. Pink tinges of day licked across the surfaces of brick, steel, and glass. Once again a new morning graced the city. A new peace glittered in the minds of those who dwelled within. Twelve children in various homes murmured in sleep, and in two cases waking.

Two boys pulled themselves out of dreamland with obvious reluctance. Reality was something of a letdown after the experiences they had shared. It was also a bit disappointing. Through their bond they shared an awe inspiring connection that flared like a captive star when they were physically close to one another. They knew without words what the other felt and thought. They dreamt the same things, spoke without speaking, trusted each other implicitly, and loved beyond measure. But they knew that not everyone would understand what they shared. Regardless of their twin status as heroes, their love was not acceptable to many.

Eyes like precious jewels- topaz and amethyst- fluttered open and met in the dim light of Daisuke's bedroom. Smiling almost at once they cuddled closer together. Nights between them were always like this. They would both wake up just after dawn, the feel of someone else in the bed and knowing who it was giving them a giddy rush of excitement. They would hold each other, whisper, kiss, and so on until they grew sleepy again and had to separate lest someone find them curled together. The routine was something they had gotten used to. Despite its drawbacks this schedule kept them safe. Neither was quite ready to announce to the world their romantic status. Both because they were nervous, terrified, and neither Ken nor Daisuke wanted to share the other with anyone else. Their secrets were their own, their activities, their words and promises…

But it was tiresome work. And Ken was beginning to wonder. "I think the others have figured it out," he whispered in the cool air of dawn. "I think they know about us." He swallowed his fear, trying to push it back.

Daisuke was silent for a few moments. "I think so too," he agreed, voice equally soft. "Do you think we should tell them all? Like officially?"

"If you want," the taller boy offered. Pulling his partner closer he smiled and pointed to the blue and green bundle on the unused guest futon. The place where he should have slept… Chibimon and Minomon slept soundly, curled so closely it seemed they were trying to jogress without the aid of a digivice. Idly running a hand through his boyfriend's wild hair, the genius spoke again. "Somehow I'm not surprised they noticed. Though, truthfully I thought it would happen a lot faster."

Daisuke made a small sound of agreement from his place on Ken's shoulder. "Yeah. I was sure Tai and Yama would've spotted something. Or at least Sora. She's got to know were soul bound. Miya might have some trouble with it, though I think she's over her crush." He smiled into the pale skin of his love's neck sincerely hoping their fellow Digidestined was over her crush. There was no chance of him ever letting go of Ken. Something in him would die if that happened… his heart.

"Think we should email them or something? Call an official meeting and 'come out'?" Ken tilted his head to gaze down at Dai. Smiling at his boyfriend's casual shrug he kissed the top of his head inhaling the natural scent that could only be 100% pure Daisuke.

"We're going to have to tell our families eventually too you know," his words were quiet, full of tension. Yet another source of anxiety for the two boys. Not wanting to think too much about it, Daisuke buried his face in the crook of Ken's neck. Lips leaving a trail of feathery kisses, he felt something in his body burn making the contact desperate, urgent. "Ai shiteru. I love you, Ken, my Ken-chan," he whispered around the kisses. Running his hands through the silken strands of his boyfriend's midnight hair he landed a kiss on his mouth. Almost immediately tongues met and the two shivered.

Ken lost himself in the flavor of Daisuke's mouth- chocolate, cinnamon, and something suspiciously close to fire, if fire had a taste. Barely suppressing a groan he wrapped his arms around Dai's waist and shifted so that the shorter boy was above him. Lips melting together he could feel his heart surging into Daisuke's- almost as if in jogress, but not entirely the same. There were no Digimon required for this feeling. However, the two creatures sleeping on the floor felt it, bursting in a wave across their minds. Sparkling button eyes opening, the two tiny 'mon bounced with energy as the humans lost themselves in their kiss.

For the two boys it took every measure of control to maintain their relationship at just a kissing level. Each felt an urge for something more, a complete joining. Fear and confusion held them in check. But it was a strenuous task. Fighting such an adult feeling of lust, Daisuke shifted so that they lay side by side, then shifted again so Ken was on top of him. Knowing his boyfriend was aroused and could feel his own arousal he whimpered against the kiss. They both wanted so much more and it tested every restraint they had not to venture further than kissing. It was too much, simply too much. Without really thinking, Daisuke wrapped his legs around Ken's waist pressing their hips together. A delicious moan sounded in Ken's throat.

"Dai, we shouldn't. We agreed that it was… we shouldn't do… oh gods, don't stop that," he moaned helplessly in the other boy's ear. "I love you."

Panting against the feeling of Ken's body the smaller boy groaned. The sounds coming from the two combined into a song of desire. "Ken… onegai. I want you," Daisuke breathed the words into his boyfriend's so pale skin. "It doesn't have to be sex, but… _something_. Onegai!" Knowing on an intellectual level that their decision to wait had been a smart idea, the instinctual side of him argued that he needed something, some form of release. Dreams that left him with steamy memories and messy sheets were just not enough. Something in him was crying out that this could not wait any longer. "I love you and I want you," he whispered hoarsely, "and I don't think I can hold out any longer, Ken-chan."

Pulling away from his assault on Daisuke's skin, the pale boy looked down into the flushed face of the one he loved so dearly. "Neither can I," the whisper was barely audible. Some line was about to be crossed. An indefinable point was reached in their union that was ultimately pulling them closer together. And it was frightening, confusing, mystifying, _amazing_… Ken loved it. Smiling at Daisuke he whispered, "I will love you forever," and kissed him deeply…

***

Full daylight illuminated the park. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of sparsely planted trees offering slight amounts of shade. An entire head count of the energetic group totaled at twelve, minus digimon. Seated in the golden glow of the mid-day sun they laughed together, the joyous sounds of youth.

Eventually, one of the older 'destined cocked his head to one side as he inspected two of his compatriots. "What do you think they wanted to tell us?" Whispering to the boy by his side he smiled and made a vague gesture to the couple in question. "Think they're finally ready to admit they love each other?"

Laughing at his friend, the other boy turned back to him. "No, I think they're already together." At the startled look he received he moved closer, voice dropping. "See how close they are to each other? The way they move together? Friends do that, but the casual touches and the occasional blush on their part screams that they've gone beyond being friends."

Noticing the patterns spoken of, he chuckled. "Well, I guess you and I would know, ne Yama-chan?"

The blond grinned. "But of course." Giving another secret smile he leaned up and rubbed his nose against the brunette's with tender affection. Stealing a quick kiss he laughed at Tai's blush. Usually the holder of Courage was the forward one. "Aw, am I embarrassing you Tai-koi? Perhaps you're too used to being a loudmouth, ne?"

Feeling deeper shades of crimson staining his cheeks he finally replied, "Well, you know what they say: shy top, bossy bottom." That said, he laughed as Yamato sputtered like a motor engine and flushed a deeper red than Tai had ever previously known. "And we all know I don't exactly have a penchant for being shy…" He laughed again as his boyfriend's face darkened in color.

A few yards away Ken and Daisuke glanced up at the sound of Taichi's laughter, the musical tones pulling them out of their serious discussion. Their eyes met linking them on a level they had just discovered. As they communicated in silence, Daisuke couldn't help but smile at the sheer intimacy of it. Noting a mirroring smile on Ken's face he blushed and scooted closer to the taller boy.

"Now?"

"It seems as good a time as any, don't you think?"

Nodding, they stood together and wandered those few hesitant steps towards the main part of the group. Their link provided them both with extra insight into each other, helped them understand each other, and ensured that they generally felt the same way about situations. However, despite the strength of their bond they were still separate people. Ken- the holder of Kindness, partner to Wormmon/Stingmon, Jogress partner of Daisuke, a genius, soft, shy, beautiful. Daisuke- inheritor of Courage and Friendship, partner to Buimon/Xvmon, Jogress partner to Ken, not so dumb as everyone might have believed, loud, boisterous, beautiful in his own way. They approached the ten other Digidestined each trying to overcome nerves. Without even thinking twice about it, they had clasped hands, lending strength and support through physical contact.

Daisuke cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Guys? We, um, have something we kinda need to tell you." Taking another deep breath he studied the faces of his friends noticing that some of them were wide eyed and most definitely not looking at him but somewhere below…? Glancing down he realized he had a death grip on Ken's hand. Smiling as he looked up into two shining pools of amethyst he turned to their friends once more. "Oh, well, I guess this is kind of a dead give away huh?" Daisuke smiled sheepishly and in a nearly subconscious movement, edged closer to Ken. A protective embrace pulled him closer, making him sigh in contentment and lean onto Ken's shoulder. "So, uh, yeah… We're kinda in love… and stuff."

"You don't say?" This from Taichi who smirked, a knowing look glittering in his eyes as he moved closer to his blond haired beloved. "I don't have a problem with it."

Smiling at his boyfriend's declaration, Yamato wrapped the brunette up in an embrace. "Neither do I!" They kissed for measured effect. Point proven.

Hikari muttered something under her breath and reached for her purse as Takeru laughed uproariously at the whole scene. "Do you have any idea how much money 'Kari owes me now?" Tears gathered in his aqua eyes from the exertion of laughing. His joy was countered by more mutters from the Child of Light who mumbled something about dumb blondes…

Sora and Mimi each cooed with excitement, clapping their hands. 

"You're so cute together!" The pink haired girl was bouncing with delight. "I'm so glad you announced this now, while I'm here!" She caught the auburn haired Keeper of Love in a too tight hug.

"I knew it! Knew it," Sora shrieked around Mimi's arms. "Soul bond!" Forming complete sentences around an Excited Mimi Deathgrip was a little difficult, but everyone got the idea.

Ken smiled, a gentle blush spreading across his delicate cheekbones. True enough, it was important to him that the others were all right with his relationship with Daisuke, but he was extremely curious about one person's reaction. "Miyako?" His voice was soft, meant to be a side conversation from the attention his boyfriend was getting. "Are you okay?"

Amber eyes welling with tears, she leapt up and hugged Ken. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you! I mean, yeah it stings a little, but I know it isn't because you're repulsed by me on a personal level or anything. But, honestly how could I not be okay with this? You're in love with each other." She pulled back and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, eyes still shimmering with tears. "But if Daisuke ever hurts you I'm going to kick his ass." Laughing she added, "And the reverse is also true. I may have had a crush on you, Ken, but Daisuke is still a friend. You hurt him, you better find a damn good hiding place."

He nodded. "Understood." Turning he saw his love barely managing to stifle laughter by clamping a hand over his mouth. "Think that's funny do you?" An inky eyebrow rose. 

"You were laughing about it too," Daisuke countered. "Besides if you really want to shut me up, you know how." Winking, he yelped when Ken pulled him close and sealed his mouth over his boyfriend's. The two of them fell into their familiar dream world as they held each other, being pulled back to reality by catcalls from Taichi.

"Yeah! Let's see some tongue action." Tai's voice rang loud enough for people a fair distance away to hear.

"I can't believe you said that," a mortified Hikari scolded her brother who only laughed until something- or someone- cut his air supply off.

The youngest of all the 'destined shook his head. Iori eyed the two older boys happily making out on the ground and spared a glance to the younger couple. "Have you told your families yet? If you haven't I know I would be happy to be there as moral support." 

"I certainly would too," Jyou spoke up finally. "Congratulations on your coupledom. Is that the right word for it?" He turned to the young man beside him who had fiery red hair, not the deeper auburn of Daisuke's.

"I think it's close enough," Koushiro smiled warmly. "And I want to congratulate you as well. As Iori and Jyou said if you need moral support, well, I think we'll all be there for you."

Ken began to wonder if he was going to pass out from blushing so much. "Arigato. We're not quite sure how to tell them. Obviously we have to. It's getting hard to keep it a secret-"

"Yeah, like when we're watching movies and all I want to do is kiss you senseless and I can't because your parents or mine are there, or they might wake up if we're too loud, or… um… yeah," Daisuke let his words trail away as his eyes lowered, memories of their morning together flashing through his mind. Quietly, hoping his voice was low enough for only Ken to hear he added, "I hope I wasn't too loud this morning." Looking up he noticed the taller boy had paled considerably at the thought.

"I hadn't thought about that," he whispered. "Do you think they would have said something to us if they heard?" Daisuke's parents were sound sleepers, but their son had been fairly vocal that morning.

A smile flashed at him from all that bronze skin, hints of copper and fire offset by the pearlescent shine of teeth. "I really don't know," he snickered. "Not sure how they would feel about it, so I don't know. Jun definitely would've said something."

Their whispering drew them away from the world. It was so easy to slip into the time between time, the space between, into the nearly tangible fabric of their bond. As though the Jogress had created a side dimension for them. An exclusive place to call their own. Whispering they moved closer to each other forgetting there were any other people around.

"How do you think she'll feel about it? I mean, your sister really isn't that bad a person but has she ever talked about it before?" Ken wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist, holding him close, basking in the presence of his boyfriend.

"It?" Eyebrows raised above two enlarged chocolate eyes. "Huh?"

Pink accents flushed across his cheekbones yet again and his eyes lowered. "You know," he whispered coyly. The pale boy was modest and found talking openly about certain human… needs… to be embarrassing with others around. "Homosexuality, same sex couples?"

Mischief glittered in those deep brown eyes. Sparkles of pure amusement stated clearly that Daisuke found Ken's question funny. A quiet laugh escaped his mouth. "I didn't think you could say something like that in front of the others without getting a nosebleed." When the taller boy frowned at him and playfully mussed his hair he answered the question. "No, Jun hasn't said anything. I don't think she'd have a real problem with it though. I mean, I know she likes you and all. I'm more worried about my parents." His lips started to tremble and turn downward when he felt a warm pressure at his mouth. Daisuke smiled and returned the kiss.

"Okay young lovers," Yamato called, "I think we've seen enough of that today."

"You're just jealous!" Tearing his lips from Ken's, Dai let gave the blond a smirk. He lost track of the reply because Ken had definitely not been finished and decided to resume their kiss. Murmuring in delight he let himself be taken away from worries, from fear. 

Every other Digidestined watched the two and smiled. Tender lights touched their eyes. The girls sighed while the boys grinned knowingly. Soon afterward, Taichi and Yamato snuggled together for a makeout session of their own…

"Wait," Koushiro and Iori cried in unison after thinking for an extended period of time. 

"I've got an idea," the keeper of Knowledge declared.

The younger green eyed boy smiled at his predecessor knowing they had thought of the same thing. A way to tell both sets of parents with minimal fuss.

***

this is so disgustingly sappy I think my teeth are rotting out of my head. but, if people decide they like it I'll finish it. and we all know if only one person asked me to continue I probably would, so… review if you want to, but no one's going to force you. and I can't remember all the Japanese names for the Digimon and I was too lazy to look it up. oops… heh heh… 


	2. 2

Notes: wow, people like this story… I'm amazed honestly. it's insanely sappy. but thank you, thank you, and thank you whole great big bunches to everyone who reviewed! I feel loved. ^_^ hope this part of the story lives up to everyone's expectations…

Warnings: boys are going to be kissing each other, possibly groping- ooooooh, you know you love it. I'm kidding. but, as the title says this story is shounen ai {boy's love} so you can't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: Must we? I don't own the show, I don't own the characters, I'm writing this whole thing for the S&G factor… [shits & giggles]

__

Shounen Ai- part 2

"Dai, if you don't stop fidgeting I may be forced into making you stop," Ken's eyes flicked upward to watch the hyperactive boy across the table from him.

Tilting his head to one side, Daisuke smiled. "That a threat?" 

Giving a predatory grin, Ken leaned over the table until he was only mere inches away from his boyfriend's face. "Oh yes," he whispered. "If you don't stop squirming I'll have to drag you to the bathroom and do something to you that I _know_ will exhaust all your energy."

Daisuke only bounced more, chocolate eyes gleaming. What they had shared that morning made the dark haired genius a little bolder, though he had a fair match in aggression in Daisuke. They hadn't reached the final point of being with each other, but it had been close.

Closing the gap between them, Ken pressed his lips to Daisuke's making all excess movement cease. Just as they were opening their mouths to deepen their kiss they broke away, both hearing the sounds they had been waiting for and dreading. Their families had arrived.

Koushiro's idea had been fairly simple all in all. They had each gone home and invited their parents out to a nice dinner- remembering to dress accordingly. Once they were all seated and comfortable enough they would very gently break their news. Both boys knew their mothers wouldn't want to make a scene in public and it wasn't as if they were going to shout it through a megaphone. They would share their romantic status and proclaim love for one another at exceedingly low volume… and then hope no one fainted, cried, yelled, or threw things. 

Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves but finding the exercise unsuccessful. When he felt something warm covering one of his hands he opened his eyes to see Ken smiling at him. Heart fluttering at the tender touch, he returned the smile, brushing his thumb against the smooth, creamy skin of his love's hand. That simple touch sent both boys back into their dream world. Eyes locked on one another they sighed in unison letting their bond catch them, cradle them. Just one small touch restored all the feelings they shared. Nothing sexual lingered in the way Ken's hand folded over Daisuke's, but they both felt the desire there, coupled with an unbreakable devotion. They became so lost in their place of bliss that neither boy noticed any of the five people standing close by.

The two mothers smiled at the sight of their sons then at each other. Having met previously at one of the infamous sleepovers the two women had seen this development coming. Behind them their husbands smiled as well, shaking their heads as they reached for their wallets to give Jun the money they owed her. For her part, the teenager smirked at both sets of parents.

"Told you," she said proudly. "Now pay up."

Once her money was safely pocketed she cleared her throat… once, twice, then again- loudly. The sound finally broke the trance between Ken and Daisuke. Instantaneously blushing they jerked away from each other. Looking from one family to another they noted Jun's ever growing smirk, the warmth in their mothers' eyes, the gentle acceptance in their fathers'.

Ken stood up quickly and bowed indicating for Daisuke to follow suit. When the burgundy haired boy straightened up he realized all the adults were smiling. Though there was a faint trace of sadness in all sets of the eyes watching them. Swallowing around the panic he felt rising in his throat he tried to find words and failed. His boyfriend, however, did not have the same problem.

Carefully stepping around the table, Ken finally stopped behind Daisuke vaguely recalling that he had to breathe at some point. Though there was no shame or disgust in his parents' eyes it did nothing to alleviate the stress. Tentatively, gently he placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, smiling when a hand covered his own- the mix of ivory and bronze softening his eyes, melting his heart. Ken stepped a little closer to his love and let his gaze rise to meet both families. His voice, when it came, was soft but rang with genuine emotion. "I'm in love with Daisuke."

"And I'm in love with Ken." Daisuke let his own words echo the strength he found in Ken's touch. Almost unbidden, their bond flared between them pulling them tightly together. Fingers intertwining, the stern looks on their faces softened. It was as if even a simple touch- a mere brushing across skin- could convey all that they felt for one another. Unable to stop himself, Daisuke turned slightly and placed a quick kiss on Ken's lips causing both boys to blush.

"Aren't you just the cutest?!" Jun broke the tension first and leaped forward sweeping her baby brother into a hug. "Great job Dai. You snagged a hottie." Winking at his crimson face she turned to Ken. "And you," she pointed at the pale boy, "you had better treat him well. If he ever comes home crying, or even the slightest bit upset I _will_ beat the shit out of you. Understood?"

The now trembling boy could only manage a quick nod, terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"Great!" How Jun was able to squeal the way she did was a mystery, but she did squeal seconds before sweeping Ken into a hug that nearly squeezed out all of his internal organs. "Welcome to the family."

Pulling his sister off his boyfriend, Daisuke took her place falling into the protective shell of Ken's arms. "Jun," he admonished, "I'm only eleven, almost twelve. Marriage isn't something we've even thought about!"

"But when the time comes we'll support you sweetie," his mother spoke up. 

"When the time… comes?" Spinning around to look at his love, Daisuke knew his eyes were rivaling saucers. "Are you as weirded out as I am right now."

"Probably more so," Ken replied quietly. Keeping his gaze locked with Daisuke's, he could feel a smile spreading across his face. It was truly amazing. Even with all the stress, their families nearby, the innate fear of society- they could lose themselves in each other so easily. Trying not to sigh in his dreamstate, Ken absently brushed a lock of burgundy hair out of Dai's sparkling eyes. He loved the way those chocolate spice eyes exploded with fireworks. Moving slowly, he let his fingertips graze one high cheekbone that was covered in delicious bronze skin. Though Ken had held in his dreamy sighs, Daisuke couldn't resist. Leaning into the gentle hand at his cheek he closed his eyes in pure contentment.

A chorus of three women cooing over their cuteness shattered the moment. In particular, Ken's mother was wiping away tears as she walked up to him and gave him a fierce hug that was fair competition for Jun's. 

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you! Just by watching the two of you I can see how in love you are and I hope this lasts for a long time. Ken you make me so proud…" She babbled for what seemed like hours not noticing how much her son kept blushing at each comment 

Daisuke stood off to one side trying to hide his laughter… and failing. He thought he had escaped until his own mother joined the fray followed closely by the fathers. Every adult let loose with talk of how wonderful it was that Ken and Daisuke were together and how they hoped they would be together for a long time to come. For their part, the couple in question smiled when they had to, spared desperate glances for one another, and tried not to cower away from the attention.

***

"That was, bar-none, the strangest experience of my life," Daisuke sat back on the bench they had retreated to. After dinner, and much embarrassment, the couple had gone for a walk together. Certain rules had been discussed during the meal, but after Ken nearly choked on his food the in depth exploration of their relationship came to a rapid close. He was modest, almost to a fault, and when his mother had barely broached the subject of "intimate activity" a piece of sea cucumber lodged in his esophagus only to be removed by his beloved boyfriend performing the Heimlich maneuver. Snickering to himself, Dai cast a quick glance at his dark haired boyfriend. "I can't believe you almost choked on your food."

"Well how would handle it if your mother started asking about how physical our relationship has become? Next thing you know she'll be buying us lube and telling us to practice safe sex!" Face in his hands, Ken did his best to calm his heart and breathing.

"Whoa, Ken. Calm down before you give both of us a heart attack," Daisuke wrapped the pale boy in a comforting embrace. "And you're right. I definitely wouldn't have been able to handle it if my mom started asking about our sex life." Absently brushing a stray lock of midnight hair out of his boyfriend's face he gave a gentle smile. "You're so beautiful…" Daisuke leaned forward and kissed Ken's cheek.

Sparkling eyes turned to the boy of fire, "You're amazing." Turning a little more he let his mouth meet with Daisuke's. Lips parted and tongues met. They didn't push for dominance, only tasted and shared the simple joy of one another. When they pulled away Ken smiled. "You're absolutely delicious too."

It was Daisuke's turn to blush. "Careful, or I'll get an ego." He dodged Ken's elbow.

"You already have an ego!" When Daisuke stood Ken followed suit and chased him through the park for a few minutes. Finally catching his boyfriend he pulled him close. "What else do you think they'll want to talk about?"

Daisuke pulled Ken closer. "I'm not sure. Probably about our sleepovers I guess. They might not want us to spend nights together like that anymore. But, it's safe to say my parents didn't hear anything this morning, or they would've said something by now." He snuggled into Ken's shoulder. "I don't wanna go home. It would just be perfect if we could stay like this."

Placing a kiss somewhere in the burgundy hair, Ken pulled Daisuke closer still. "Yeah," he agreed. "But we have to get home eventually. Besides," amethyst eyes twinkled, "weren't you supposed to stay at my house tonight? Rules or no rules? I mean, they haven't said anything yet and I don't think my mother would turn you away and send you home at such a late hour…"

The light bulb went on in Dai's head. "Oh hell yeah!" Latching onto The Rocket as they ran to the train station he laughed. Feeling so free made him lightheaded. And he loved it. So things hadn't gone as bad as they thought they would. Sometimes life surprised him.

"You look like you're deep in thought, Dai-chan," Ken murmured in his ear.

"Only thinking about this really hot guy. I mean you should see him," he teased. "He's freaking gorgeous! Maybe I should ask him out…" A warm, soothing pressure on his mouth cut his train of thought short. Damn Ken was a good kisser. 

Caught between taste, sound, and feel the lovebirds forgot about public decorum. Lights flashed around them as the train passed through the city, winding it's way towards their destination. 

***

[A/N: so, I was going to end it here, but that seemed like a cheap way to do it] 

***

Morning found them in each other's arms. They slept soundly, for once not afraid of being caught. It was agreed by both the boys and Ken's parents that they would keep the door open while everyone slept at night, and that once they woke up, they could close it, but not lock it. It had taken a very persuasive argument from Ken to get his parents to accept the latter part of the deal. Once that was settled, Ken and Daisuke had happily climbed into bed together. 

As the first golden rays of morning sunlight shone through Ken's windows the two on the bed stirred. In the doorway, Ken's mother and father stood smiling at the sight. As usual the feel of another person in the bed woke Ken and Daisuke. Once again, eyes like shining jewels met- topaz and amethyst glittering in the first light of day. Before any words were spoken they exchanged a sweet, very chaste kiss. Cuddling closer together the innocence between them slipped away. With the sheets providing decent cover, they moved hands beneath shirts to touch their bare flesh. Even without the noticeable change in temperature in the room, despite the subtle touches exchanged beneath the sheets, Ken's parents were not stupid.

From the doorway Ken's mother coughed alerting both boys to the presence of the adults. Daisuke had the decency to blush before clamping a pillow down over his head. Beside the smaller boy, Ken merely looked at his parents with a genuine smile on his face. That small display of affection was clear enough. Pulling the bundle of sheets hiding his boyfriend's body close to him, the pale boy gave the bundle a hug and whispered something too low for the adults to hear. But they could guess what he said all the same.

Eyes glowing with something close to wonder, Ken's parents smiled and left the boy's line of sight. Smiling to himself, Ken poked the lump of sheets next to him. "You can come out now, Dai-chan," his voice was low, still thick with sleep and… other things.

One large chocolate eye peeked out from beneath the pillow, followed by another until Daisuke was completely free from cover. "That was so embarrassing," he muttered. "Do you think they mind?"

Ken shook his head, long strands of hair brushing against Dai's shoulder. "As long as we're in love and treat each other with respect, no they don't mind. I think they're a little mystified by the whole thing actually."

Folding his arms behind his head, the smaller boy grinned up at his love. "Probably. And I'm willing to bet they don't want us getting too physical until we get older. Which makes sense." At Ken's dismayed look he quickly amended his statement. "No, no, no- you're misunderstanding. I love what happened yesterday. I loved every second of it. I love _you_, Ken. But maybe following their rules will keep us from getting in over our heads before we're really ready for that sort of thing."

"I suppose," he replied, looking down at his perfect koibito. As seconds turned into minutes he felt his gaze growing heavy, intense. Without waiting for any reaction from his boyfriend, Ken pulled Daisuke into a consuming kiss. Emotions met and swam through them, surging into their hearts- always keeping perfect time. The bond between them grew light, infusing the air around them. They were kept safe by their faith in each other, by their need for each other.

"I love you, Ken," Daisuke whispered as he broke off the kiss. "Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru, Daisuke," Ken whispered back. "With all my heart."

*************

I'm not sure how I feel about this. aside from the sugar content…, which was pretty high, it didn't really come out how I wanted it to. but, hope you enjoyed it. sorry if the ending was a letdown. sap is hard for someone who usually writes sad stories. review or criticize as necessary. I'll be posting something else soon… 


End file.
